saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Courdory
Wendy Corduroy (born c. 19984) is a tall, laid back teenage girl with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack.6 Known for her love of fun, lethargy, and disregard for the rules, Wendy is good friends with Dipper and Mabel, as well as the object of the former's affections.11 When not at "work," she typically can be found exploring with the twins, hanging out with her rambunctious teenage friends,11 or dealing with her father and brothers.14 History Season 1 Wendy is first seen when Stan Pinesasks her to put up some signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky" part of the woods. She is reading a magazine at the counter, and claims that "she can't reach it". Later in the episode she gives Dipper the keys to the Mystery Cart and tells him to "Try not to hit any pedestrians."6 She is later seen working at the ticket stand with Dipper in "Headhunters," saying that Grunkle Stan probably bribed people to come see the grand unveiling of Wax Stan, because she was bribed herself. When Mabel is stuck dating Gideon Gleeful in "The Hand That Rocks The Mabel," she asks Wendy if she has ever dumped a boy. Wendy then begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is so busy doing so that she doesn't notice Mabel leaving.12 Afterwards, her current "boyfriend" calls her and she ignores the call. In "The Inconveniencing," she is seen hanging out with Dipper and Mabel. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but soon leaves when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She supports Dipper, defending him from most of her friends' insults. She parties with the rest of her friends once they get inside the Dusk 2 Dawn. When the ghosts of Ma and Pa attack, she, Dipper, and Robbie end up as the only ones not targeted. She watches Dipper as he does the Lamby Lamby Dance to please Ma and Pa. After the ghosts leave, and her friends are returned, she keeps Dipper's secret about the dance, saying he smashed the ghosts with a baseball bat. She then decides that they should stay at the Mystery Shack the next time they hang out together. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Wendy is seen at the Greasy's Diner, eating pancakes with her father. She later assists Mabel with her attempts to make Stan attractive enough for Lazy Susan. In "Double Dipper," Dipper makes a complicated, step-by step list to help him impress Wendy at the ticket stand when Grunkle Stan decided to set up a party at the Mystery Shack. Later, he starts a conversation with Wendy, consequently Wendy pulled out a picture of her younger self and her brothers to show Dipper. Dipper sees the photo and then thinks she looked like a freak with pigtails and a tucked in shirt, while Wendy saw Dipper's embarrassing birthmark on his forehead (which resembles the Big Dipper). Dipper then thinks that he shouldn't follow the list and that he should just talk to Wendy like a normal person, however, the Clones he made by using Stan's copier think otherwise. Dipper and one of the clones are devastated when they find out Wendy is talking to Robbie on the dance floor. At the end, Dipper rips the plan he made and walks towards Wendy to talk to her. In the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig," Wendy wants to win a stuffed animal of an unknown species (a cross between a panda and a duck) at the Mystery Fair. Dipper tries his best to knock all of the pins down, but accidentally hits Wendy in the eye with the ball. Dipper runs off to get ice to cool it down, but when he comes back, Robbie has arrived there cooling down her eye with his shave ice and is talking to Wendy. When Robbie asks Wendy out and she says yes, Dipper is horrified. He later steals a time machine from Blendin Blandin, a time traveler, to go back to the time when he tried to knock the pins down so he can re-do the problem. However, every time he goes back in time, the same thing happens: Wendy gets hit in the eye and Robbie comes to help her. Later, Dipper gets it right and doesn't hit her. But he purposely misses after going back in time again, to let Mabel get her pig, Waddles. By the end of the episode, Wendy and Robbie are still dating. In "Fight Fighters," Wendy is at the arcade with Dipper, playing Fight Fighters.''Robbie arrives and takes Dipper's place. Wendy tells Robbie that she will be going camping with her family, but Robbie isn't listening. When Wendy returns from the camping trip, she runs into Robbie and a bruised Dipper. She thinks they have been fighting, but is convinced otherwise. Happy that her "two favorite guys" are getting along, she kisses Robbie on the cheek, and playfully tugs on the brim of Dipper's cap. Back at the Mystery Shack, she tells them both an anecdote, stopping midway to pick up her hairbrush, and thus being oblivious to the threatening gestures Dipper and Robbie make at each other. In "Summerween," Wendy comes to the Mystery Shack with Robbie to get her coat. She tells Dipper that Tambry is having a party at 9:00, which was where they were going. Robbie correctly suspects Dipper was about to go trick-or-treating, but Wendy tells Robbie he probably isn't, thinking it's for little kids. Dipper, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Wendy, lies to the teens, so Wendy tells him he should go to Tambry's party with them, leaving Dipper deciding whether he should go trick-or-treating with Mabel, or go to the party with Wendy. Dipper and Mabel end up trick-or-treating for their lives throughout the night, so Dipper missed the party. At the end of the episode, Wendy returns from the party, and asks Dipper where he was. Dipper manages to tell her he went trick-or-treating with Mabel. Wendy tells him the party was lame anyways, and that Robbie had to go home sick because he ate a lollipop stick-first. At the end of the episode, Wendy, the twins, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Candy Chiu and Grenda are laughing sinisterly while watching a horror movie at the Mystery Shack for the remainder of the night. In "Boss Mabel," Wendy and the other employees become fed up with the way Grunkle Stan runs the Mystery Shack. When Mabel becomes the boss of the shack, she wanted to allow all of the employees to do whatever they want. Wendy wanted to hang out with her friends while at work, so Mabel accepted her request. However, this privilege backfires when Wendy's friends accidentally hurt a customer. Afterwards, Wendy accuses Mabel of acting like Stan, which leads to Mabel allowing her to have the rest of the day off with full pay. When the shack is destroyed by the Gremloblin, Mabel asks Soos and Wendy to help her fix up the shack. When they both give excuses to not do any work, Mabel snaps and starts barking orders at them. After the twins, Soos and Wendy finished repairing the shack, Stan comes back and has to sing an apology song for losing a bet he made earlier with Mabel. Wendy brings a camera to record Stan reluctantly dancing. In "Bottomless Pit!," Wendy only appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," where she plays "Spin the Pig" with Mabel and Soos. She also teases Dipper for his squeaky puberty voice as well as dancing along to a techno remix of Dipper's voice. In "The Deep End," Wendy works as a lifeguard in the Gravity Falls Pool. She apparently decided to work there when she found out lifeguards get to have free snack privileges. Dipper volunteers to become assistant lifeguard to spend more time with Wendy, although she told him he had to check in with her boss, Mr. Poolcheck. Wendy later locks up Stan in the "pool jail" and breaks some rules with Dipper, such as running around the pool and persuading Soos to steal the pool's inflatable ducks. By the end of the episode, she gets fired by Poolcheck for taking too many snacks, so she and Dipper decide to break more rules somewhere else. Wendy briefly appears in "Carpet Diem" when she enters the Mystery Shack, asking Soos if he has seen one of her belongings. She then sees Waddles (in Soos' body) chewing on a t-shirt. After seeing this she says she'll come back later and walks out of the Shack. In "Boyz Crazy," she and Dipper are first seen making fun of a surveillance video of Grunkle Stan speaking to a customer. When Mabel seems to be excited about meeting Sev'ral Timez at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet, Wendy agrees with Dipper that boy bands are fake. When Robbie shows up at the Mystery Shack, he asks Wendy if they can go to Lookout Point together, although Wendy angrily rejects his request, since he didn't apologize for standing her up for a date the previous night. She begins to feel that they should break up, which prompts Robbie to play a romantic song for her that he claimed he made "just for her." She decides to give him another chance, causing Dipper to think that he brainwashed Wendy by using hidden messages in his song. Later, Dipper confronts Robbie for brainwashing Wendy on their date. He figured out the hidden message in the song and showed it to Wendy. After listening to it, Wendy asks why the messages are in the song. Robbie says that he didn't really write the song, and that he ripped it off from another band. Wendy angrily calls Robbie a liar, since he told her earlier that he wrote the song for her. She finally decides to break up with him, much to Dipper's happiness. However, once Dipper suggests a bowling night, Wendy snaps at him, saying that boys only think about themselves. She tells Dipper to leave her alone and heads off, crying, which leaves Dipper feeling guilty for what he has done. In "Land Before Swine," she was briefly mentioned by Mabel in a conversation with Stan. She makes a brief appearance in "Dreamscaperers," making fun of Gideon's new commercial with the rest of the Mystery Shack crew. She also states that Gideon has been stealing her moisturiser. In "Gideon Rises," Wendy states that she'll have to move away to work for her father since the Mystery Shack was taken by Gideon. When Robbie shows up, begging her to take him back, she quickly leaves, telling Dipper and Soos "I was never here." She later appears, helping the Pines family and Soos rebuild the Shack. Season 2 Fortunately, with Stan reclaiming the Shack, Wendy doesn't have to move and thus immediately resumes 'work' at the Shack. In "Scary-oke," while helping set up decorations for the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, Wendy mentions to Dipper that the most likely place that Stan would have hid the card given to Dipper by Agent Powers is his room. The two make a plan to sneak in and get it. Later during the party the two put their plan into action, Wendy stands guard while Dipper enters the room. Unfortunately, due to being distracted by a picture from her friends Wendy is caught and unable to prevent Dipper from being caught as well. Later at the onset of the Zombie invasion, believing that the shaking is from a earthquake, Wendy immediately evacuates the party guests in time to spare them from the Zombie attack. The night after, during "Into the Bunker", Dipper has filled her in on what happened and the two are, ironically enough, watching a zombie movie together. Wendy teams with Mabel, Soos and Dipper to break into the Bunker mentioned in ''Journal 3. Putting her Lumberjack skills to use she climbs a tree and uses her axe to flip the switch thus opening the stairway in. She locates the entrance into the security room and narrowly escapes alive from the closing in walls. Mabel, in a effort to help Dipper conquer his fear of asking out Wendy, locks the two of them in what she believes to be a closet, really a decontamination room leading to another part of the Bunker. There the two quickly come under assault by a creature but are saved by a man who claims to be the author. However, it's quickly revealed to be a ruse and that its the Shape Shifter disguised. Reuniting with Soos and Mabel, the four of them make a plan to trap the beast in a Cryogenic tube. During a struggle between Wendy and the Shape Shifter, it takes her form and believing her to be dead, Dipper unknowingly confesses his love for Wendy to an unconscious Shape Shifter. The real Wendy overhears this and soon battles the Shape Shifter again. After showing that she is the real one, the Shape Shifter is stabbed by Dipper and locked in a cryogenic tube by the efforts of the gang. Outside the bunker, Wendy admits she knew all along about Dipper's crush on her, having heard him saying as much under his breath. But while she's flattered, she feels that she's too old for him but wishes for them to remain friends. That said, Wendy does admit that her summer, and by extension her life, is now much better with Dipper in it than it was without. In "Sock Opera," she helps Mabel with her sock puppet show. She tells Dipper to roll with Mabel's craziness, adding that it's what makes life worth living. She later offers a ride to Dipper's Bill Cipher-possessed body. She attends the show along with everbody else. In "Soos and the Real Girl," she suggests that Stan get rid of Goldie, but Stan refuses. She later tells Soos that he has a good chance of getting a date, though she avoids answering when Stan asks if she'd date him. Despite not caring, she hears Stan tell her how the local pizzeria won't sell him their animatronic badger. When Stan decides to steal the badger, she tries to dissuade him, but he ignores her. In the beginning of "Society of the Blind Eye" she is seen in the Mystery Shack being irritated of the song, "Straight Blanchin'," Soos is playing. Later, she joins the twins and Soos on another case to find who the author is. Dipper convinces the gang that Old Man McGucket is the author because of the clue he found, and they confront him. However, McGucket doesn't recall anything about the book until Dipper flips to a page with a strange symbol that freaks him out. McGucket then remembers that the symbol belongs to a group who did something to his mind, although he's not sure who. McGucket gives them a small clue leading them to the Gravity Falls Museum of History with McGucket now tagging along. Soon after their arrival, they chase a suspicious person, stopping into a room with the suspect nowhere in sight. Soon after finding a secret passage, they witness the doings of the Blind Eye Society as they wipe Lazy Susan's memory of seeing the supernatural from behind the curtains. When the coast is clear, they investigate. Meanwhile, Wendy talks to Mabel who is going through boy trouble, giving her advice to just forget about them. The gang are eventually caught by the members and were going to be wiped of their memories until McGucket comes to the rescue, freeing them and giving them weapons to fight against the enemies. They finally were able to stop the members and wiped their memories instead, and McGucket regained his memories, revealing himself to not be the author after all. Afterwards, the members, now without any memory of the Blind Eye Society, go on their merry way. In "Blendin's Game," Wendy tells the twins that Soos hates his birthday. Later on in the episode, Dipper and Mabel are sent ten years into the past, and run into five-year old Wendy with Tambry, both riding tricycles. Younger Wendy then whispers to Tambry, who tells Dipper that Wendy thinks he is cute, to which Wendy shoves Tambry off her trike in response. In "The Love God", Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson are cloud watching at the Gravity Falls Cemetery. Mabel then spots a hot-air balloon, and Wendy states that the annual Woodstick festival is in town, featuring up and coming independent musicians. Dipper then confesses that he has never attended an actual concert, and Wendy states that it is because he has never had an "awesome crew to roll with before." When an ominous moaning is heard, Wendy leads the group to an open grave. The moaning is revealed to be coming from Robbie, who is still mourning his and Wendy's breakup. When Wendy asks him about this, he tries to hide what he is doing, though no one buys it. Back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy apologizes to Dipper and Mabel for the awkward encounter. When Mabel suggests setting Robbie up with a new girlfriend, Wendy states her belief that Robbie is a lost cause. Later, when Mabel announces that Robbie and Tambry have begun a relationship to the other teens at Thompson's house, she is appalled by Tambry dating her ex without her knowledge. She storms off and leaves the house. After the festival, when seeing Thompson running from security guards for bringing outside food, she and her friends eventually reconcile. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does not do anything at all while "working". Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, she is shown to have good aim (throwing a jelly bean into her friend's belly button), and some athletic skill, as seen when she easily makes her way down from the roof of the shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, is almost always friendly, and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is also resourceful as she created her own place to relax on the roof and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with)12 and Robbie. However, after the episode "Boyz Crazy," she and Robbie break up. She is friendly and generous to Dipper even though he is younger than she is.711 Appearance At the current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has green eyes,15 a fair complexion, and some freckles. She has long copper-red hair and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat; most likely becauseManly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green earrings, blue jeans and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears gray/blue earrings, and wears a name tag at work. Relationships Dipper Pines The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, largely just playing around.5 Dipper is smitten over her, and for this reason will agree to do whatever she asks, whether in subordination to the rules or not.7 For the same reason, he frequently tries to impress his crush, usually by acting older than his true age (as she is several years his senior), taking advantage of Gravity Falls' paranormal secrets, and enlisting the help of others, namely his family. These efforts can be and usually are dangerous, and they sometimes extend their effects to Wendy herself. Wendy knew that Dipper liked her, but she tells him they can't be a couple but wants to stay as friends.511 She occasionally gets mad at him.16 Mabel Pines Mabel and Wendy are on friendly terms and are frequently seen goofing off together, whether they're just hanging around the Shack or venturing out into new places.11While Wendy does not always take an interest in Mabel's problems, she does offer her advice,12 and helps her in various tasks.17 Despite their overall positive relationship, Wendy is sometimes critical of her young friend,16 and Mabel frequently assists her brother in his attempts to impress Wendy.11 Stan Pines Stan is Wendy's boss, and he tends to take his power for granted by forcing Wendy and his other employees to engage in harsh labor, some of which is illegal.18 Wendy, on the other hand, lacks respect for her employer and often engages in activities contrary to his wishes, mostly slacking off on the job11 and playing pranks on him.7 Nonetheless, they are friends and spend time together outside of work from time to time and express a certain degree of concern for each other.1716 Soos Ramirez Wendy and Soos don't spend a lot of time with each other at the Mystery Shack, due to being co-workers, and share some similar opinions about their occupations.18 Additionally, they are companions with a mutual like for the other, albeit with some kinks (e.g. Soos confusing her, Wendy playing pranks on him, etc.).1112 Robbie Valentino Wendy and Robbie first met at a 5th grade birthday party, where Robbie pulled her pigtails and Wendy punched him in the face, chipping his tooth. While Wendy has forgotten this, Robbie still remembers, and at an unknown point they became good friends. At a point, Robbie developed a crush on her, and tried to impress her until she agreed to begin an official relationship. During their time dating, Robbie continually showed off and brawled with Dipper, thus irritating Wendy.1920 However, after a point, Wendy became fed up with Robbie's condescending and dishonest nature, ending their relationship on the spot; Robbie became noticeably distraught at this.16After Robbie starts dating Tambry, he and Wendy go back to being friends. Manly Dan and the Corduroy boys Wendy and her family rarely interact onscreen, though they do enjoy spending quality time as a whole. Their typical activities together include going out to eat and camping.217However, Wendy has admitted living with them stresses her out. Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson Along with Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson are among Wendy's closest friends in her own age group, and all of them like to hang out in various places, doing various activities, many of them rebellious.11 Sightings * Intro: "Gravity Falls Main Title Theme" Season 1 * 101. "Tourist Trapped" * 103. "Headhunters" * 104. "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" * 105. "The Inconveniencing" * 106. "Dipper vs. Manliness" * 107. "Double Dipper" * 109. "The Time Traveler's Pig" * 110. "Fight Fighters" * 112. "Summerween" * 113. "Boss Mabel" * 114. "Bottomless Pit!" * 115. "The Deep End" * 116. "Carpet Diem" * 117. "Boyz Crazy" * 118. "Land Before Swine" (mentioned) * 119. "Dreamscaperers" * 120. "Gideon Rises" Shorts * 10. "Mabel's Guide to Colors" * 11. "Mabel's Guide to Art" (mentioned) * 12. "Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart" * 15. "TV Shorts 2" * 17. "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo" Season 2 * 201. "Scary-oke" * 202. "Into the Bunker" * 204. "Sock Opera" * 205. "Soos and the Real Girl" * 207. "Society of the Blind Eye" * 208. "Blendin's Game" * 209. "The Love God" Games * Postcard Creator * Rumble's Revenge * Mystery Shack Attack * PinesQuest Quotes Trivia * When she was younger, she used to wear braces, ponytails, and a tucked in shirt.5 * Her surname, "Corduroy," is a ribbed type of cotton fabric. * Wendy's mom is "alas, no longer with her."9 * Wendy and Robbie first met each other at a 5th grade birthday party. He pulled her pigtails and she punched him in the face, chipping his tooth. He remembers, but she doesn't.21 * Her favorite color is "flannel."22 * When she was younger, her dad had her compete in lumberjack games. She states that she "kinda ruled at it."14 * Wendy's seemingly laid back demeanor is a facade to mask the constant stress her family causes her.13 * She and Tambry have known each other since they were at least five years old.